


You’ll never know what you do to me

by Pieceofgingerbread



Category: virtuemoir
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tessa in France, long distances, our man Scott misses his girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofgingerbread/pseuds/Pieceofgingerbread
Summary: Tessa’s on holiday. Scott is in Montreal. A series based on instagram posts and the timeline of what Scott is doing in Montreal and Tessa in Provence.





	1. Swimsuits and longing

**Author's Note:**

> Scott has post notifications for one girl only And boy does Tessa make him aware of what he’s missing.

***instagram notification***

 

Scott’s jaw drops and his eyes widen and he’s straight on the phone.

 

“What the hell Tessa” is the first thing he says without any hello or greeting.

 

“Well hi to you too” she snarks back

 

“Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue” he warns.

 

“Seriously Scott what’s the matter with you” she questions and he can almost picture her throwing her hands in the air.

“Why are calling me my full name” she adds in a sad whisper. And he would almost feel sorry her... almost. If he wasn’t getting fucking hard at an Instagram post.

 

“I swear to god Virtue you’re in so much trouble when you get back” he growls into the speaker and if he doesn’t hear a gasp.

 

A simple “Oh” is all that Tessa replies with. “Is this my instagram?”

 

“You knew what you were up to”

 

“Maybeee” and there’s a glimmer of playfulness in her voice.

 

A hushed whisper, “have you got a situation?” She asks indirectly.

 

“You fucking know I do, you meant for this to happen” he says knowingly while he adjusts his pants.

 

“Scotty I don’t...” Tessa starts in a teasing tone

 

“Finish that sentence and I’m on the next flight to Provence to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.”

 

“Scott” and she’s breathless. “Please keep going” she says shamelessly.

 

“Really Tessa? Does this get you hot?” His rough voice making Tessa weak in the knees.

 

“Scott”

 

“No Tessa, you’re not playing fair so neither will I. You’re not making the rules around here”

 

“Scott I was just doing it for fun, I just thought” and again she’s interrupted

 

Scott’s voice is strained but has a thoroughly serious tone that tells Tessa that he isn’t joking “No, you know what I think, I think I need to teach you a lesson”

 

She goes quiet and he thinks he went too far.

 

“Fuck Scott I’m in public” and he can sense her panic but also her inner wild girl who is excited by the prospect.

 

“I thought you liked this?” And now he’s the one teasing.

 

“Scott Moir what am I going to do with you” she laughs.

 

“Tessa Virtue what am I going to with you” 

 

“Bend me over and spank me?” She answers back (an octave lower) helpfully.

 

The self restraint he has to not grab his laptop and book flights should be praised. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath because now he has pictures swarming his head of Spanking Tessa and he can actually hear her moans. Great.

 

“I’m going to hang up now”

 

“What!?”

 

Scott chuckles “T, baby, I can’t deal with this teasing anymore”

 

“So what you’re just gonna leave me to take care of yourself” she laughs

 

“Well uh”he laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck and Tessa is silent again because she didn’t actually think he had a boner.

 

“Wait Scott seriously”

 

“Bye T, I love you, have fun, can’t wait till you come home” The words rush out and he hangs up the phone with speed.

 

In the private space of his (mostly their) bedroom he lets his pants drop to the floor and he opens up the instagram app once again to be greeted by Tessa’s sultry photo and that bold red swimsuit, droplets running down her body and that small bit of her ass in the frame. God he is ruined.

 

 


	2. Coach Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this as a one chapter thing but I wanted to do more so I’m sorry, I know this isn’t in order but well, we’re here now

Scott: I miss you

 

Tessa: I’ve been gone for all of 2 days.

 

Tessa: I miss you

 

Scott: so uh, I saw your story. Did you cut your hair?

 

Tessa: Yes! Do you like it? I was going to ask you on the phone later

 

Scott: yeah it’s nice babe

 

Tessa:  _*blushing emoji*_

 

Scott: definitely still going to get whipped in the face when we skate though

 

Tessa: You’re such a dork. 

 

Scott: you love me Virtch

 

Scott: right!?

 

Tessa: Of course I love you.

 

Scott: I need to coach, but I’ll talk to you later? I love you x

 

Tessa: You have to tell me how it goes!

 

***

 

Scott’s always imagined himself as a coach. However he imagined coaching kids, not his previous competition. But then that’s what he gets for offering and Patch and Marie taking off like Tessa on vacation.

 

At least he had Sam who was coming to the rink daily to choreograph. Besides Gadbois is one the friendlier rinks where everyone gets on and there’s a close family feel to it, not like when they trained at artic edge. Towards the end of their training years there it got frosty and they felt so disconnected from everything in Detroit and they knew that if they were to return they would never go back. Sometimes they reminisce on that time, and, Scott isn’t lying when he says that him and Charlie are good friends. They never had reason not to be other than being pitted against each other at every competition and the sharing the coach situation was messy but it’s wasn’t really Charlie and Meryl’s fault Marina abandoned them.

 

“Sammy” Scott greets, when he gets on the ice.

 

“Hey Scott What’s up, you ready to have Patch and Marie’s life” he laughs.

 

“Yeah when I asked to coach this is not what I meant” and Sam slaps him on the back telling him he’s gonna be just fine.

 

***

 

***incoming call from Tessa Virtue***

 

“Hey Tess”

 

“Hey, how was the coaching?”

 

“It was fun, I didn’t think I would be taking over for Patch and Marie but here we are”

 

“Throwing you in at the deep end I see” she laughs.

 

“Or maybe she thought I could extend some of that talent that has got us 3 Olympic medals” he says without thinking and then realised how bad that sounds.

 

“Wait shit, I didn’t..” but Tessa is in a fully belly laugh. “Oh my god” and she’s interrupted by her laughing.

 

“I wasn’t trying to be rude I swear” Scott scrambles.

 

“I know baby, I get what you meant” her laughing fit calming down.

 

“How was it though? Hard, easy?” She looks for more.

 

“Well I was only helping tidying up some choreo to make them look better while they perform and helping the edges” he explains, “I was mostly with Madi and Zach and Baker and Hawayek.”

 

“I know I saw you all over the insta stories, you looked pretty hot”

 

“You think? I am still confused by those. so what did you do today?” He asks.

 

“Always, but hey don’t think I didn’t see that USA jacket. I mean how could you?” He knows she’s only teasing him but he is still ashamed of it.

 

“I knew I should have taken a jacket, I’m going to be decked out in head to toe in Canada gear tomorrow, just you wait”

 

“I trust you will Scott, you literally own no other clothes” she giggles.

 

“So what did you do today?”

 

“Oh we went to a market and I did some reading. It was a super relaxing day.”

 

“I swear you spend more time with a book then you do with me” he jokes.

 

“As if! You spend half of your time trying to take them off me and distracting me anyway” and he can see her scowling. “You’re like a puppy that needs 100% attention”

 

“I’ve spent 21 years trying to get your attention and now I have it, I need to kept it”

 

“Please, you were always the loudest boy naturally, you didn’t need to try” Tessa scoffs.

 

“What can I say, I had charm” he has a goofy smile.

 

“You had to make up in personality for what you lacked in height” and now he’s offended.

 

“Hey!” He exclaims dramatically. “It’s only cause Poje was at the rink and he’s practically a giant” he says while pouting.

 

Tessa laughs at Scott’s butthurt tone “Oh Scott, you know that’s not true but you grew up to be...”

 

“Handsome” he offers.

 

“Yeah sure, handsome.” She laughs. “I miss you so much” she sighs wistfully.

 

“Miss you too Virtch, but soon.”

 

“Hmpfh”

 

“Don’t do that”

 

“Do what?”

 

“I can hear your sad face. Don’t be sad”

 

“I’m not, just talking to you makes me wish you were with me”

 

_If he was with her_ , he thinks, he’d be wrapped around her like a vine, all legs tangled and nuzzling his favourite crook in her neck enjoying her comfort.

 

“Maybe one day babe, we can go on a holiday”

 

“Really!?” Perking up excitedly, “I’d love that”

 

There’s a silence from both ends as they envision their dream holiday.

 

“Scott I better go, need to get ready to go out for dinner, talk to you tomorrow handsome”

 

“Mmhm later Tess, I love you”

 

“I love you”

 

***call ended***

 

 

 


	3. Beauty and the beast

Scott: So am I the beast to your beauty then?

 

Tessa: What are you on about? (But yes you absolutely are)

 

Scott: you hanging out out of a French window looking all cute

 

Tessa: Oh right, catching my Disney vibes I see

 

Scott: only because you made me watch that movie because you like France and musicals.

 

Tessa: But you love movie night with me! :)

 

Scott: hmmm that I do. I like what happens after movie night more though ;)

 

Tessa: Scott! I’m leaving now

 

Scott: wait Tess, no, please don’t leave me.

 

Sent 5 minutes ago.

 

Scott: I’m so bored, baby please don’t go.

 

Sent 3 minutes ago.

 

Scott: Tess?

Scott: T?

Scott: Tessie?

Scott: Virtch?

Scott: Babe?

Scott: Baby?

Scott: kiddo?

Scott: my walking goddess that I adore?

Scott: mamacita?

Scott: Tessa?

Scott: okay bye then :(

 

***

Tessa was enjoying a continental breakfast with her sister and Mum after a little walk around the village. It was extremely picturesque and reminds her so much of one of her favourite Disney movies that she couldn’t resist posting about it. As usual Scott was texting her no less than 10 minutes after it being up.

 

His interest in her holidays and constant need to check up on her is endearing but it gets on Jordan’s nerve a little. Okay a lot.

 

“If your phone vibrates one more time I’m throwing it against that wall”

 

“I swear you are that boy’s life, does he have nothing else to do!?” Tessa laughs a little at that one and defends her man “he just misses me” she whispers. Jordan muttered under her breath “you two are disgusting”

 

“Why doesn’t he just join us in France, I mean he’s basically with us with us 24/7 anyway”

 

It goes on and on like that. It’s all good natured teasing because Jordan and Scott have a very sibling like relationship. She can remember when Scott joked about Jordan being his sister

__

_“When are you going to put a ring on Scotty” Jordan pokes._

_“Well you are already like my sister anyway” he jokes._

_“Oh no no no, please don’t call me that, let’s not forget you called Tessa your sister once and well” and then she gestured between them as Scott groans and puts his head in his hand in shame and Tessa laughs.P_

 

_“I’m not having that kind of relationship with you” Jordan continues her gag making Scott squirm_

_“I hate my life, why was teenage Scott such and idiot” he mumbles and the two sisters keep falling apart laughing at his discomfort._

_Yeah, Tessa thinks, he is family._

 

Tessa’s phone is face down on the table vibrating like crazy but she refused to look at it.

 

“You going to answer that?” Kate asks.

 

“No it’s fine, it’ll stop” Tess waves it off. It doesn’t. Jordan gives Tessa a look and reaches out her own hand but before she can reach it Tessa snatched it up to look at 12 unread texts all from Scott. She scrolls down her phone screen.

 

Tessa: Scott! My sister was about to read those you idiot.

 

Tessa: mamacita? Seriously!?

 

Scott: hey you’re back. Missed you. I was run out of cute nicknames.

 

Tessa: Don’t add that to list. I’m going to continue my lunch with my mum and Jordan. Don’t text me till later.

 

Scott: before you do go...

 

Tessa: Yes?

 

Scott: I love you beauty(ful)

 

Tessa: The grammar is all wrong but I appreciate you trying my prince.

 

Scott: I’d take you on adventures

 

Tessa: oh I know ;)

 

Scott: Tessa Virtue get your head out the gutter you dirty girl

 

Tessa: you are the worst *laughing emoji*

 

Tessa: I’m pretty sure you weren’t thinking the same thing 2 days ago

 

Scott: You are an evil women but I love you Tessa Virtue

 

Tessa: love you too.

 

 

 


	4. Podcasts and discussions

Twitter has been going mental since Scott’s interview and there’s already a full transcript of it all that Tessa is currently reading.

 

She has too many mixed emotions right now. He’s avoiding the “dating other people” subject but everything is so cryptic that she’s not sure what to think anymore. Memories of Pyeongchang and Chiddy and the fun banter makes her smile but there’s a shitstorm coming.

 

Her smile fades almost instantly when he’s talking about his future skating and having a family.

 

He doesn’t want to skate anymore. If Scott doesn’t want to skate, it means she can’t skate. He doesn’t want to skate with her anymore.

 

Sure he wants to start a family and maybe someday they can but they had always promised each other a few more years to skate (not competitively) but to give back. Now as she reads it, it looks like he’s going back on everything they promised each other and everything they told the media. She’s a little dizzy.

 

She needs to call him and now.

 

“Scott?” She asks warily when the phone is picked up.

 

“T what’s up?” And he sounds just normal. But how can he? Is it just her that has this inner turmoil?

 

“Do you really not want to skate anymore?” She whispers eyes welling up and her voice wavering.

 

“What do you mean?” And now he’s just confused.

 

“You” she pauses getting her voice to disguise her pain “you said it in your interview. You think this is the last tour of our career.”

 

“Oh Tessie” his voice softens in the way it does when he’s comforting her.

 

“Why?” And her tone is laced with hurt and pain that Scott feels ill. He can sense she’s about to cry but he doesn’t want that.

 

“Tess, I don’t wanna talk about this over the phone” he reasons, voice still careful.

 

And that just makes her mad. “I know you want a family Scott, everybody does” her voice getting significantly louder, “but you know I’m not ready, I told you I wanted to wait.”

 

Her lip begins to tremble “You promised, promised we’d have a few more years to skate. Until we.. I was ready”

 

“Is that not enough for you anymore?” It’s almost so quiet he can’t hear her but he does and his heart drops by the crying that accompany that sentence.

 

“Tess, baby, I love you and you are enough for me. You know I’ve always wanted kids and I’m willing to wait but how many more years do we have to do that?”

 

“I know I’m closer to my 30’s now but that doesn’t mean we have to rush everything. I, I still don’t know Scott. I want to go on tour and continue to skate while we still have the chances. I thought that’s what you wanted too”

 

She truly understands his viewpoint because he’s always been a family guy, who openly admits he wants kids and yes she doesn too, but not now. Maybe not even next 3 years. She just wishes he didn’t say it in an interview that, of course, she’s going to see and drop it on her like that.

 

“Is this your plan? Say it in an interview, hope I’ll read it and then tell me that everything you said before was a lie!?”

 

“Tess you know it’s not”

 

“But why do it? You’ve never mentioned wanting to stop after the Canada tour. You promised me SOI 2019 and the time I needed.”

 

“Tess I’m still giving you those things but I don’t want skating to jeopardise the future of our relationship and I’m 110% willing to sacrifice the skates for us.”

 

A silence washes over the severity of his words because they both know it’s one or the other. They have lived 21 years as a skating partnership but now for hopes of family and kids, they would have to give up the skates to achieve that together. I mean she can’t be pregnant and skate and he wouldn’t let her anyway.

 

“You should to”

 

It’s the hard truth.

 

“I know you want to skate, I do to. I know you want to have both but we know it’s not possible. I love skating. But I also love you.”

 

“Scott I..” and because she doesn’t even know where to go with that sentence she lets the floodgates open and sobs rack her body. His attempts to sooth her and talk sweet nothings to her is useless.

 

“It’s not fair.”

 

“What’s not fair Tess?”

 

“If we want kids, I can’t skate again. Not for 9 months at least. But you can go on, carry on doing both, because it doesn’t affect you” her sobbing stopped butcrying continuing.

 

“You know I wouldn’t skate without you” he says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“But you would” Tessa exlaims. “You would coach and be on the ice, like you are now and I would be pregnant Tessa who can do nothing but sit in a house all day like a hermit. No one would care about me, my career, my achievements. All you and anybody else would care about is the baby and Molly cuddling me.”

 

And there it is. All of her fears out in the open, and for the first time Scott can truly understand why she wants time.

 

She sighs “I don’t want that. You get to live your life and all I am is someone carrying cargo. I don’t want to be treated differently but you know I will.Of course I want kids with you but I can’t bypass the pregnancy stages. I don’t want my life to stop.”

 

“Why would you never tell me this?” Scott asks, quite upset by her fear that no one would care about her, even himself. And why she wouldn’t tell him that in the first place.

 

“You’re always so happy and excited when it comes to children and talking about it that I didn’t want to disappoint you and you let you down by thinking I didn’t want them as much”

 

“Tessa Virtue. You’re not letting me down by being scared, it hurts a little that you don’t feel the same but it hurts more knowing you don’t feel comfortable enough to tell me that.”

 

“I’m sorry” she cries, sniffling.

 

“I’m sorry too, I should have thought about what I was saying in that interview.”

 

“I need to lie down, I think I’m going be sick” Tessa says, soft spoken.

 

“Oh baby, I wish I was there to hold you” and he really does. They both know she’s going to cry, and while either way he wouldn’t be able to stop it, at least if he was with her he could look out for her and soothe her.

 

“I know”

 

***

 

Kate Virtue went to check in on her daughter when she could voices on the phone but Kate knew by instinct it wasn’t a good conversation. She could hear Tessa’s sniffles.

 

“I know you want a family Scott...”

 

Kate knows as soon as she hears the topic conversation that she should leave, but she can’t help linger a bit. She knows her daughter’s view on children. And she knows Scott’s view on children.

 

There was always a conversation that needed to be had between them, the conflicting views and she feels this is one of them she shouldn’t be listening in on. Despite her motherly instinct that wants to check if her daughter is okay, she knows it’s something Tessa and Scott have to deal with themselves and so she walks aways with a sad smile.

 

***

 

Tessa let’s herself give in to her tears in the darkness. She wants Scott, she wants to be his and she wants him to be hers. But she already has that. And if she’s honest she’s satisfied with that. She doesn’t want or need much more but it seems that Scott does. He wants everything. Needs a wedding ring, needs the family house, needs the kids and the dog playing in the backyard.

 

She loves him with everything she has, she couldn’t love him anymore, but she’s still not ready to give him all of it. They worked so hard to be where they are, it took 21 years of love, pain, sacrifice, broken hearts, friendship and memories to get the this point in their lives and she’s happy in their little bubble. She’s scared that if things shift, it will burst and the euphoria of the relationship will end and it will ruin them. She can’t lose him this time.

 

Scott: Kiddo I love you, I wish I was by your side right now.

 

Scott: You were worth the wait. And I’ll continue to wait for you, this isn’t worth losing you over. Please get some sleep and text me in the morning.

 

Scott: you are enough

 

All these texts must go unanswered until the morning for Tessa was already passed out under her duvet from all the tears and the headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me if you want but I promise it won’t be angsty for long it just seemed necessary after the depression I had from this podcast before I was grateful enlightnened again.


	5. Missing more than just your body

The morning after Tessa reads her texts that he sent and she instantly feels happier. Nothings resolved but they know where they stand with each other now which makes her feel lighter.

 

Tessa skips texting him and decides to ring him instead hoping he’ll answer despite the time difference.

 

“Tessie?”

 

“Hey baby” she coos. Now she’s not usually one to call pet names but when she does she’s always in a good mood and Scott knows that so by one simple name, he knows everything’s okay.

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday. It wasn’t my place to say all that without telling you first” he apologises.

 

“I’m sorry too. I freaked out and fear got the best of me, of course it’s something we still have to have an in depth discussion about but we’re okay”

 

“Yeah, we are” he agrees.

 

“Now. Back to that photo you posted.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Mmhm. While I love you and I love seeing you happy and looking all cute and I love the outfit.” He starts

 

“Mmmhm” Tessa senses a but is coming.

 

“I have some complaints.”

 

“Really?” And she raises her eyebrow and her tone is daring.

 

“There are not enough bikini pics. You don’t even send any to me privately but I know you’ve been at the pool.”

 

Tessa doubles over laughing because of course Scott’s complaint is the lack of skin.

 

“I mean, I’ve gone from having you around 24/7, strutting around in your fancy underwear to nothing at all. Put me out of my misery”

 

The thing about Scott is that he’s like an excitable puppy. He has all the energy in the world (she wasn’t lying when she claimed he was an energiser bunny) and he likes to put it to good use. Which in his mind to take her to bed and love her until their both physically out of breath. The other thing about Scott is he’s very good at persuasion. Sometimes Tessa doesn’t plan on having sex or even want to do when the cuddle up in bed or on the sofa, and his hands wander she can easily tell him no. Rarely he listens. He cautiously continues to get a gauge of whether she really doesn’t want it and then he’ll stop. But it’s sex. And it’s sex with Scott. She always wants it. He knows it too, which is why small kisses to her neck and dirty whispers in her ears paired with his roaming hands and fiery eyes can make her melt into him and let him have his way.

 

So with those two combined, it’s a recipe for disaster. It’s no wonder that after going at it like rabbits and the constant touching he feels like he’s missing something.

 

“Next time I’m wearing one, you can have a look” she teases.

 

“I miss your body”

 

Acting offended, “you don’t miss me?”

 

Before thinking of a sentence Scott hums the line of one their previous programmes in the phone, “I’m missing more than just your body”.

 

“You’re so stupid but I love you. I also love that program, should we reprise it?”

 

“It was bad enough then when we were weren’t dating and I was getting aroused, if I have to do that now, I’ll fuck you on the ice”

 

“You wouldn’t! Scott Moir you know public sex is a criminal offence”

 

“I wouldn’t mind going to jail for that” he shrugs.

 

Tessa laughs thinking of a headline “gold medalists do jail time for offensive sex. Our families already think we’re bad enough”

 

“Oh god” Scott groans but has a smile in his voice “I don’t think I could deal with them”

 

“But speaking of them, I actually have to go to mum’s for a family get together” explaining his near departure.

 

“Tell then hi, and I miss them. But not as much I miss you.”

 

“Trust me they miss you almost as much as I do” he jokes.

 

“I hope so, bye baby”

 

“Bye Tess”

 

***

 

“Tessa c’mon we’re heading to the pool”

 

A beautifully evil plan forms in her head that involves a mini photo shoot.

 

“Hey Jord can you take some pictures for me? For Instagram” and her sister is too happy to oblige.

 

***

 

“Perfect thanks Jo”

 

“Welcome sissy”

 

Tessa spends some time putting perfect filters on the photo she chose and uploads to Instagram. Now she waits. In the soaring heat she lays down for a nap. Unbeknown to her that her sister is read and waiting to take a photo of this Tessa. Not photo shoot Tessa, media Tessa, skater Tessa, just Tessa. Tessa as Tessa.

 

Jordan has her thumbprint saved on Tessa’s phone. They both do. So if she uploads this to Tessa’s insta stories without her knowing, so be it.

 

***

 

Scott has a day off coaching, and decides to spend it at his parents house instead of by himself. He wouldn’t be by himself if Tessa was here is what he pettily thinks but he’s also glad she can just relax now. She’s worked so hard to keep up a brand, never failing to post on insta, reply to tweets, agree to sponsors. It’s all well but she needs a breather and she finally got it. Even in Mexico she was working.

 

He’s been withholding information regarding a holiday for both of them and while he has to finalise a few things, he’s pretty fucking excited.

 

He gets even more excited when he opens up his least favourite app to see Tessa in all her glory in a bikini and smiling. Not only that, but he gets 2 photos. An insta story of a sleepy Tessa, completely relaxed and unaware (he screenshots that and makes it his home screen). Scott changed his home screen regularly to pictures of Tessa. His lock screen forever remains the same, the leafs logo, but his home screen is where he has his girlfriend. If any photo of them together or her was his lock screen, he doesn’t know what kind of teasing he get for it from family and friends so he chooses not to go down that route. Besides the private pictures of Tessa sleeping, or dancing in her kitchen are not ones they have the right to see.

 

“Mum I’m going to call Tess, I’ll be upstairs” he shouts and removes himself from the living room.

 

*calling Kiddo*

 

“Scott” she purrs.

 

“I see your game Virtch”

 

“Game? What game?” She feigns innocence.

 

“Because me telling you I miss your body and then you posting bikini pics the nexts day is just a coincidence” he smugly asks.

 

“Absolutely”

 

“Mmhm, well in that case the one of you sleeping was my favourite”

 

“What?”

 

“You know the one by the pool?”

 

“No. Scott what are you talking about, there’s only one”

 

“Your insta story, c’mon Tess I know you know” and he still thinks this is her game, her teasing, but she really doesn’t have a clue.

 

“Scott I never posted on... hold on” there’s a slight panic in her haste to find out what he’s on about.

 

“Fucking Jordan” she murmurs, “I’m going to kill her after I delete this”

 

“No” Scott blurts, “no I like it, it’s cute and may or may not be my background now”

 

“What? Why is that your background, no Scott change it”

 

“No, and don’t you dare delete either”

 

“Yeah well what are you going to do” she challenges, “Oh right, nothing cause we’re not even in the same country”

 

A challenge he accepts.

 

“Mmhm maybe, but you are coming home to me Tess so I can just dish out all you punishments then”

 

“Excuse me, I haven’t done anything” she exclaims.

 

“So not telling me about the haircut after you so righteously were mad at me for a 3 days after mine is nothing?” And he doesn’t really mean it, he couldn’t care less but he’s into whatever they are doing right now.

 

“Scott that is so damn ridiculous” Tessa accuses.

 

“Is it? Cause I also find posting all over your Instagram pictures of you In your bikini deserves punishment”

 

“Why? You asked for them”

 

“I wanted them for myself, not for everyone else to drool at too” he quips.

 

“Well sorry” she says dramatically.

 

“You will be in due time” Scott replies absentmindedly.

 

“I...uh..” and she starts but she doesn’t know whether to finish because she’s embarrassed at her thoughts but it’s Scott and she’s safe, “what do you have in mind exactly”

 

“How does an orgasm for every day you’ve been gone sound?”

 

“Is that meant to be a punishment?” She thinks it sounds like heaven.

 

“Okay fine, an orgasm denial for everyday you’ve been away” and yes, he thinks idea is much better.

 

Tessa however does not.

 

“Nooo Scott that’s unfair” she whines.

 

“You asked for it” and she can’t argue because it’s partially true. “I’m also thinking it’s time to put those handcuffs in use”

 

Well then. She forgot about those. She gave them to him as an added present for a joke on top of her meaningful anniversary gift and they never got touched.

 

“Do you want that Tess?”

 

She gulps and takes time with her answer, “yes” she squeaks.

 

“Mmhm, I thought you might, you’re such a freak”

 

“Hey” Tessa takes offence.

 

“No Tess, I mean you love be in control and don’t like to be surprised by things, predictability is where you feel comfortable. But with me, you resign all that and hand it all over to me. Hell you even let me blindfold you”

 

And if she’s honest she’s thought that before. She knows it’s ironic but something about the excitement of sex and the trust she has in Scott makes it all okay, but she’s never wanted to look into the psychology of it.

 

“I’m only a freak with you” is what she decides upon.

 

Scott groans because that sentence shows her trust in him and that she is only his which is something his possessive side needs to be reminded of.

 

“I love that you let me do that. Did I ever tell you, my favourite look of yours is when your naked and tied up up?”

 

“Scottt” she purrs because she loves this too.

 

“Tied up and waiting for me, relying on me to give you an orgasm because you can’t touch yourself. It’s so fucking beautiful”

 

“You’re so fucking possessive” she grumbles, “but you do give really good orgasms” she praises.

 

“I’m glad to see all that time away hasn’t made you forget just how hard my tongue makes you cum”

 

It’s so dirty and well, taboo that Tessa had to check over her shoulders again to make sure no one is listening even though she’s by herself.

 

“Too bad you’re so far away”

 

“I can’t wait to be close to you again”

 

“Tell me Tessa, are you turned on?”

 

There’s no yes, just a noise, “mmmhm”

 

“Are you wet?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Do you like to get yourself to my voice baby?” His voice is so sultry and smooth like silk but there’s an edge to it, a roughness to his words that has her on knifes edge.

 

“Scott yes, god yes”

 

“Mmmhm, So that’s your punishment. You don’t get me to help you this time”

 

And he leaves Tessa in an uncomfortable state of arousal.

 


	6. Red bikini’s, ice rinks and a special phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to TGirl who gave me the idea for what to do with this chapter, I hope it came out alright!!

_*scott responded to your Instagram story*_  

 

From @scottmoir: what the holy hell

 

Replying to @scottmoir: how did you figure out how to reply to stories?

 

Replying to @scottmoir: Scott???

 

***

 

Okay so plan didn’t work. Right c’mon Tessa plan B.

 

***

 

Scott’s having a long day at the rink, he should be coaching but Tessa’s small 10 second video is on loop in his head. The imagine of her hair flick and the sound of her little laugh and not to mention the sightings of a delicious red bikini. It’s all he can concentrate on.

 

He couldn’t text Tessa because it would be too much, she would only make it worse with her constant teasing - it really wasn’t fair that he didn’t get to touch her when she was looking like that. Currently Scott is working with Lilah and Lewis, refining some things as he glides round the ice watching from a distance. It’s funny how he remembers him and Tessa being part of this crowd last time round, training with them and he can visualise seeing themselves on the ice with the others. But that’s not his life anymore.

 

He loops back round to the boards where his phone is, to check notes he took and can share with them but is surprisingly bombarded with texts. All from Tessa.

 

Tessa:  _image attached_

 

There are 4 of those. He knows he shouldn’t open them but he’s too curious and can’t resist.

 

But as soon as the image loads, he knows it was a huge mistake. Tessa couldn’t help herself, sending him private pictures of her bold red bikini from some very revealing angles.

 

He really needs a break. Or to take a plane to Provence.

 

Tessa: so do you like it?

 

Scott: I’m meant to be coaching.

 

He leaves it at that because any more staring and he really will have to excuse himself to the bathroom.

 

Sam’s on the ice with him, doing choreo and following students, filming them on a phone so they can go back and look at it.

 

Sometimes when they are meant to be on the ice at the same time, Scott and Sam lift share or grab coffee and take it to the rink while discussing everyday things or the upcoming tour that he and Marie so graciously accepted to work with them on.

 

“Hey Scott, can I see the notes on your phone?” Sam asks as he skates up to Scott. Sam has got much better at skating as he spends a considerable amount of time choreographing ice dance routines now and he always got picked on for not being able to skate very well. It was an ironic situation really.

 

“Oh yeah, I’ll grab it”

 

Scott and Sam, when working with the same teams, often refer to each other’s notes so they can correspond the choreography and technique so that they can get the best result.

 

“Thanks buddy”

 

While reading through some notes on ways to improve the flow of the choreo for the skaters, Sam is interrupted by constant notification at the top of the screen from Tessa.

 

He’s not meaning to be nosey, the texts are right in front of him, he can’t avoid reading them. But they seem pretty private

 

Tessa: Sorry babe, am I distracting?

 

  _Tessa sent an image_

 

Tessa: try control yourself Moir, you don’t want to take a bathroom break. You have work to do ;)

 

_Tessa sent 2 images_

 

Tessa: you always did say red was my colour. I think personally purple is my colour, especially on my neck.

 

He doesn’t know what the photos are, he certainly won’t open them because he most definitely does not want to witness Tessa and Scott sexting so he has to lock the phone and hand it back unfinished. Even thousands of miles apart those two are still up their bullshit and obvious flirting.

 

Sam glides back up to Scott and Informs him Tessa texted him. Sam can tell by the way his eyes flick up and widen (in slight panic) and his cheeks flush that it is definitely a conversation not rated PG.

 

***

 

After packing up the rink and flopping on the couch after the drive home.

 

Scott: I think purple looks great littered all over your body.

 

Tessa: I’m sporting some purple right now.

 

Scott’s mind freezes. He hasn’t been with her for the last 5 days and any hickeys he left on her will have faded by now.

 

Scott: WHAT!?

 

Tessa: oh relax you oaf. There’s purple in the shirt I’m wearing.

 

Scott: I’m not good at sharing Virtue, any and all men need to know this.

 

Tessa: I think you’ve safely put all men off dating me if they just look at skating videos or photos.

 

Scott: :)

 

Tessa knows he’ll be wearing a wide grin because if there’s one thing about dating Scott Moir, it’s his possessive nature. In fact, even when they weren't dating, he was still indirectly and really not discreetly protective and possessive of her in every stage of her life. But now she’s his girlfriend, it’s so much worse.

 

He always has to be touching her in public, she could walk through town and her had will be linked with his or his arm will be round her waist, she thinks he would carry her places if he could so he can say ‘she’s mine’. That man really does not like sharing and will challenge any man to eye her up the wrong way. 

 

Even at the rink he has a possessive aura where he simply just silently skates around and keep a watchful eyes on the other boys. Which is ridiculously stupid considering no one at the rink or even the skating world would dare try to get with her while Scott is in her life.

 

She isn’t joking when she says they are put off for life.

 

Scott: I don’t like this teasing.

 

Tessa: oh I’m sorry, I thought I was playing by your rules?

 

Scott: if we were playing by my rules, you wouldn’t even be posting public pictures of your bikini’s

 

Scott: but because I respect you, and that at the end of the day, I’m the one who gets to love you and be yours, I’m (mostly) okay with it.

 

Tessa: Always making your claim *sigh* but I appreciate that baby x

 

Scott: I would really like to be claiming you right now while I leave purple marks on your beautiful skin.

 

Tessa: I would love nothing more, but mean boys don’t get rewards.

 

Scott: you minx

 

Scott: you don’t want to play this game with me Virtue.

 

Tessa: I don’t?

 

Scott: you know I wouldn’t hesitate to pin those hands behind your back and make your ass red if you were here.

 

Tessa: maybe that’s what I want?

 

Tessa: but I’m not there and you can’t punish me so really I can say and do whatever

 

Scott: you’re playing a dangerous game T, just wait till I get my hands on you.

 

Tessa: I can’t wait to to have your hands on me. I also can’t wait to be in your embrace, I miss you so much x

 

Scott: you drive me crazy, I miss you Tess x

 

Scott: but bad girls still have to be punished.

 

Tessa: yes sir

 

Tessa Virtue knows how to press every button and render Scott speechless. Tessa knows it’s a minor kink of Scott’s to be called sir and while they don’t do it often, when she’s feeling particularly rebellious it will slip out.

 

Scott: Tessa Virtue I can’t take any more of your teasing

 

Tessa: stop pouting you baby. Beside, it’s only fair after the stunt you pulled yesterday

 

Scott: that’s what this about!

 

 _*incoming call*_

 

He picks up to a very frustrated Tessa “You left me to get myself off after you so graciously hung up on me!”

 

Scott groans because he doesn’t actually like Tessa making herself cum, he always wants to be the one to do it. Like a sense of pride that he can make her feel good.

 

“Fuck T, don’t say things like that”

 

“Well don’t start things you can’t finish” she complains.

 

“Tess, you’ve been trying to evoke a reaction since you got on that plane. Deal with the consequences”

 

“Oh I did. I came without your help. So you tell me how does you feel knowing I don’t need you to make myself cum” and it’s a challenge. She didn’t have nearly as good an orgasm as when he helps out. Not even close, but he can’t know that.

 

“Tessssss” he whimpers because in truth it does make him feel a tad upset. But if she needs reminding, he’s happy to give her one. “So you really don’t need me?”

 

“No”

 

“Okay, so prove it”

 

“What?” This is not where she expected it go.

 

“Touch yourself baby, and tell me it feels as good as when I do”

 

“I, uh” Tessa scrambles because while she’s turned on, she isn’t entirely comfortable with doing this.

 

“Do it Tess. You want to tell me that you don’t need me, then prove it”

 

So she rises to his challenge and does. She slips her hand down and tries to work herself. It’s a feeble attempt, and if she’s honest she feels more turned off than before.

 

The end of line is silent and Scott almost thinks she’s hung up. “Tess?”

 

“Ugh I can’t do it. It feels awful, I’m not even wet”

 

“Hey hey hey baby it’s okay” he soothes her because if he knows Tessa it’s that she probably feels just a little embarrassed to give up on a challenge”

 

“Just imagine its me. I want you to slip your hand through your underwear and cup yourself. Like I would”

 

She obeys.

 

“Does it feel the same?” Scott asks, and he’s looking for a specific answer.

 

“No”

 

“Tell me T, if I was there, what would be my next move? What do I do to you?”

 

She actually has to think about this one because she doesn’t exactly have her mind switched on when they have sex.

 

“Whisper in my ear, kiss my neck, play with my body and my my piercing”

 

“Mmhm, I cant show your body the love it deserves right now but I can still whisper in your ear”

 

“Please” she sighs and the concept already makes her feel hotter.

 

“Do you think you deserve this Tess?”

 

“I, uh, what?”

 

“Do you really deserve my attention? Haven’t you been a bad bad girl not playing fair?”

 

“Mmmpf, yes Scott” and her voice is strained.

 

“And do you think bad girls deserve to cum?”

 

“No?” She says what he wants to hear.

 

“But you’re going to let me anyway because you love me?” She hopes.

 

“Yes, I am. Not that you deserve to but I need this as much as you” he says breathless.

 

Tessa moans and his cock stiffens at the sound.

 

“Ughhhh Scott, fuck”

 

“Don’t finger yourself yet. I want you to beg for it”

 

Tessa makes a whine of protest but does as she’s told.

 

“I want you here so bad. I want to feel you, be inside you, watch your face when you cum, watch the pleasure as I fuck you so good”

 

More moans can be heard and then an almost undetectable mewl from Tessa that would usually make him drive faster.

 

“Is that what you want baby?”

 

“Oh my, oh my fuck, yes Scott please” she begs because she needs that extra pressure.

 

“Slip your fingers in, close your eyes and imagine the feeling of me doing the same”

 

“Mmmmm”

 

“Does it feel good?”

 

“Yes... sir” she keens and Scott growls.

 

“Oh baby, how close are you?” And he has to ask because he’s not sure how much more he can last.

 

“So fucking close, I, ah”

 

“C’mon Tess, cum for me, let me hear you” he begs.

 

Tessa’s screams and low guttural moans come next and god he wants to look at her so bad. Maybe a Skype call next time?

 

He lets her recover, just listening to her heavy breathing, “still don’t need me?”

 

“Always need you” she pants.

 

“Mmmhm, rest now babe , that was pretty intense” and he’s half joking but also deadly serious because Scott Moir is the ever caring guy that always looks out for Tessa’s health.

 

“I do feel kinda tired” and it tells in her voice.

 

“I wonder why” he quips and they both laugh at his antics.

 

“Love you” Tessa sighs and he visualises her nuzzling into her pillow on her side the way she does before curling up to him, and he thinks that right now that’s all he wants.

 

“Love you”

 

 _*call ended*_

 

They don’t need goodbyes because they know they’ll talk tomorrow and goodbye seems too formal in this moment.

 

 _Time for a shower_ , Scott thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an attempt at phone sex, it was high key a flip and I’m sorry. I tried though.


	7. Moulin rouge and restaurants

The moulin rouge. That’s it, she’s here. How ironic it is that she’s standing in front of it, the free dance that made their dreams come true and the one person who she shares this song with isn’t here.

 

Tessa: I made it. It feels kind of strange to stand in front of it, the place that our song centres around and you’re not with me.

 

She realises it’s foolish to think he’ll reply right away, I mean his life doesn’t centre around her - not always. He’s probably busy currently.

 

So while she lets her fans know she fulfilled their prophecy, she includes a little message for Scott.

 

Come What May.

 

And that’s how they’re treating their relationship, not pushing anything, they definitely don’t need to get used to their relationship because they have spent 21 years together. So it’s just letting things happen naturally and as they come. Any obstacle that approaches, they can stop, talk and get it through it together, hand in hand; just like when they skate. 

 

***

 

Scott was going about his business, he was at a lunch with his brothers. It was one of those times where they had a free schedule and a chance to meet up.

 

“How’s the coaching been little brother?” Charlie asks Scott.

 

“it’s been good, I just still can’t believe Patch and Marie let me play head coach, it all happened so fast eh?”

 

“I just hope you left it in the same condition as you found it”

 

“Hey” exclaims Scott with a mouthful of food.

 

“You’re a Moir, we live to serve trouble” Danny jokes and they all laugh about his true the statement actually is. In their younger years it was all too relevant.

 

And so the hour goes on, laughing and reminiscing on the trouble they used to stir at the rink and Charlie and Scott when they happened to work at the same place. Those water fights were too competitive.

 

And as they are on the topic of ice rinks and skating, “so how’s Tessa?” The inevitable question that was going to come up.

 

“She’s good, I speak to her on the phone sometimes and she really loves France so she’s enjoying it” he shrugs.

 

Danny raises his eyebrows “just sometimes?”

 

“Yeah when we can”

 

His brothers don’t believe that for a second of course because there’s no way they are currently in different countries and only make the effort to speak ‘sometimes’. They know those 2 will be on the phone more than necessary.

 

Everyone knows Scott and Tessa are dating, it’s not a secret anymore, but they still like to be wary what they say even around family because it’s not just any relationship. Danny and Charlie definitely did not get this amount of tormenting from the rest of the family when they were dating. But as much as no one will say it out loud it’s because their partners don’t have the same status that Tessa has in their family. Tessa Virtue the girl who’s been a part of his family since she was 7. Tessa Virtue the girl who chose him over ballet and earned all their respect. Tessa Virtue the girl who’s own family is family to the Moirs. Tessa Virtue, the girl who their son is irrevocably in love with.

 

***

 

Scott: that’s cute. I saw your little message to me, cryptic but cute.

 

Tessa: I’m glad you picked up on it. We really need to go to France sometime, you should come and see it!

 

Scott: For sure x

 

Scott: hey we went once, you know we did that boat ride and you saw the Eiffel Tower?

 

Tessa: not the same Scott. We need to go again.

 

And they both know what she means. “Not the same” translates to: (1) you were dating someone else. (2) we were being filmed. (3) we weren’t in a great place.

 

Scott: So what’s it like? The Moulin rouge?

 

Tessa: honestly, I feel like if we hadn’t skated to that soundtrack I wouldn’t have so much of an attachment to it right now.

 

Scott: awwww T, you’re sentimental over abuilding, that’s adorable.

 

Tessa: thanks for the sarcasm... babe. Besides you should also be sentimental over this building, it is literally the reason we have a gold medal.

 

Scott: It would only feel special if I visited it with you

 

Tessa: *heart emoji*

 

Tessa: okay I’m off to dinner, love you :)

 

***

 

*@tessavirtue mentioned you in her story*

 

What now? Scott’s never opened Instagram so fast, curious to see what Tessa has to say about him.

 

“Le Scossa”

 

The idea that she saw a name of a restaurant and immediately thought it looks like their 2 names combined makes him laugh out loud and makes his heart melt because she thinks about him as much as he thinks about her.

 

Scott: babe, if we were going to own a restaurant and use our names it would be VirtueMoir or the VM cafe. Not Scossa.

 

Tessa: Those are atrocious names for a restaurant Scott

 

Scott: Well so is Scossa even if it does look like our first names combined.

 

Scott: maybe we can just name it after something Canadian or one of our lifts.

 

Tessa: Well there’s one lift we most definitely can’t name a restaurant.

 

Scott: TESSA! You really are gross.

 

Tessa: I wouldn’t mind some of that right now though.

 

Scott: ...

 

Scott: there will be plenty of that when you get home. Don’t worry about that.

 

Scott: So did you actually eat dinner there or?

 

Tessa: yeah, it wasn’t half bad either. Maybe I should ask to buy it off them.

 

Scott: we are not opening any type of food related shop ever. T you can’t even cook.

 

Tessa: I wouldn’t be the one cooking.

 

She would totally be pouting and mumbling in defeat if this were a real conversation.

 

Scott: I’m still sure you have to know at least something about cooking, which you do not.

 

Tessa: Whatever.

 

Scott: don’t pout Virtch, you never have to cook anyway cause I exist :)

 

Tessa: you think you’re really funny don’t you?

 

Scott: you still laugh at my jokes 

 

Tessa: most of it’s my material anyway.

 

Scott: but you know I deliver it better which is why it’s funny

 

Tessa: no you just steal it off me.

 

Scott: Not true but okay.

 

Tessa: accept defeat, I’m funnier. You’ve even said it.

 

Scott: I tell everyone you’re funny, not that you’re funnier than me. There’s a difference T

 

Tessa: I hate you

 

Scott: you love me.

 

Tessa: I hate you.

 

Tessa: right now

 

Scott: :) I love you too T

 

Scott: seriously though, I do all the cooking for us

 

Tessa: I cook us poached eggs!

 

Scott howls at Tessa’s defensive nature because everyone and their grandma knows she can’t cook for shit but she really does hate the fact that she can’t and that no matter how many times she tries to cook for them it doesn’t work and Scott always has to step in or order takeaway instead. Which is why she takes such pride in her poached eggs.

 

Scott: and how thankful for your poached eggs I am.

 

Tessa: :)

 

Scott: but let’s not forget who makes your favourite chocolate chip pancakes.

 

Tessa: very true, I do love your pancakes.

 

Tessa: but for the next month or so I’m going to crave pain au chocolat

 

Tessa: just a hint

 

Scott: guess I’ll crack open a cookbook then.

 

Tessa: that would make me a very happy girlfriend

 

Scott: I’ll fill you with something else too.

 

Tessa: Scott Moir I cant believe you have the audacity to say that.

 

Scott: don’t act so offended miss virtue, you’re not exactly a saint

 

Tessa: but I would never ruin talks about the sacred pain au chocolat with something so vulgar

 

Scott: did you just call my dick vulgar?

 

Scott: you take that back right now

 

Tessa: in comparison to pain au chocolat it just doesn’t taste as good

 

Scott: I am truly offended T.

 

Tessa: maybe I just need a reminder of what I’m missing

 

Scott: I would love nothing more

 

Scott: come home.

 

Tessa: what?

 

Scott: come home, to Montreal. That way you get to be reacquainted with me and my dick

 

Tessa: I still have more days to savour in France

 

Scott: :( this sucks

 

Scott: why did you have to book a holiday for such an long period of time?

 

Tessa: hey, you were all excited for me to go on this trip. You practically sat behind me and clicked the booking button for me

 

Scott: that was before I knew it felt like this, you’ve been gone too long. Come back.

 

Tessa: it’s less than a week now babe, you’ll survive.

 

Scott: I don’t think I will. I’m struggling already

 

Tessa: don’t try guilt trip me mister

 

Scott: is it working though?

 

Tessa: no

 

Scott: damn. Wait get on FaceTime, you never say no to some puppy dogs eyes

 

Tessa: Scott, I’m not going on FaceTime just so you can persuade me to leave Paris early

 

Scott: what if I said I missed your face?

 

Tessa: then I know your lying because you just said you want to use it to guilt trip me into coming home

 

Scott: it’s not a lie though, I really do miss your face. You’re so gorgeous

 

Tessa: you’re such a dork

 

Scott: but that’s a good thing

 

Tessa: always a good thing :)

 

Scott: just checking so that’s definitely a no on the leaving Paris thing?

 

Tessa: Scott....

 

Scott: I just wanted to make sure

 

Tessa: no I’m not leaving and doesn’t the quote say “absence makes the heart grow fonder”

 

Scott: every part of me is already so fond of you, absence makes no difference.

 

Tessa: you’re insane but I love you

 

Scott: insanely in love

 

Tessa: no - just insane

 

Scott: you’re mean

 

Scott: I’m going to leave you for my nieces and nephews now. At least they’re nice to me.

 

Tessa: stop whining.

 

Tessa: wait

 

Tessa: you’ve been spending so much time with 6 year olds which is why you are so impatient and using insults like “you’re mean”

 

Tessa: I’ve figured it out, I’m a genius 

 

Scott: nooooo, I just get asked to babysit them a lot

 

_Read._

_Sent 7 minutes ago._

 

Scott: okay fine, they’ve been taking pity on me because I talk about you too much and I’m not doing anything with my days I’m not coaching

 

Tessa: that’s actually kind of sweet. If it is any consolation I miss you just as much.

 

Scott: yeah you sure seem gloomy in all you insta posts.

 

Tessa: I do! I do really miss you

 

Scott: kiddo I know, I’m just playing

 

Tessa: I’ll be home soon.

 

Sent 10 minutes ago.

 

Scott: okay so Charlie just dropped all his kids at my door so now I have cool uncle duties to fulfil

 

Tessa: oh my god. Just don’t do anything stupid with them, you need to be the cool uncle but also sensible.

 

Tessa: if I would try and stop you from doing it, it probably means you shouldn’t.

 

Scott: haha isn’t that always the rule T?

 

Tessa: well sometimes you just ignore me anyway and then afterwards you realise it was a mistake.

 

Scott: you have to live life on the edge a little T. But I promise I won’t do anything you wouldn’t advise me to if it makes you feel better.

 

Tessa: it does, have fun

 

 

 


	8. Sunsets and airports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the phone conversation centred around me trying to fit in an iconic sentence said by a legend 
> 
> “He’s banging her into the sunset” ~ Bek

Scott: you come home today.

 

Scott: That plane better be on time because I can’t spend any more time apart

 

Scott: I’ll be waiting for you

 

Tessa: stop spamming me while I’m going through security.

 

Scott: you’re almost on the plane!?

 

Tessa: no we just don’t want to be late. Plane leaves in 2 hours.

 

Scott: :(

 

Tessa: ooooo I see a Starbucks, got to run

 

 _Sent 6 minutes ago_.

 

Tessa: okay, I’m back with my flat white.

 

Scott: I knew you loved that drink. I was right all along

 

Tessa: I only started ordering it after you said it babe

 

Scott: it’s a victory both ways.

 

Tessa: can I call you?

 

_*incoming call from Scott*_

 

“Kiddo”

 

“I’ve got a 2hr Wait. Keep me company?”

 

“You already know the answer to that”

 

“I know but I had to ask out of courtesy” she smirks because he will always drop what he’s doing for her.

 

“You have no idea how thankful I am that your holiday is over” Scott exasperates. “I mean I’m glad you had a great time and all but I just missed you”

 

Tessa almost says “aw” out loud but that might earn her a few looks. So she goes with, “I feel the same way, I can’t wait to be snuggled on the sofa in your arms watching Audrey” she sighs and now she’s ready to board the plane this instant just so that can happen faster.

 

“I would protest but because the other two things you just mentioned sound like heaven I will let you watch Audrey” 

 

“You’d let me watch Audrey either way, you can’t say no to me” she states smugly.

 

“I would but I’d still fight you on it anyway. But I do have other plans for us too” and she can practically hear Scott smirking at his suggestion.

 

“Scott I’ll be jet lagged” she complains in a hushed whisper because she doesn’t want the airport to know what their topic of conversation is.

 

“Tess you don’t have to do anything, I just miss your body”

 

“Scott” she warns.

 

“Seriously, we don’t even need to have sex, I just want to get reacquainted with your curves” and he’s still smug.

 

“What curves?” And that one sentence has a whole deeper meaning behind it. A lot of female athletes are insecure about their body shapes because while they are beautifully conditioned for their sport and have lots of muscle it’s those things that they get insecure about. Having too big arms, having too muscly thighs, looking too much like a man. All things people want to comment on. But one of the most common things athletes have an issue with are their breasts and their body shapes.

 

“Oh Tess we’re not doing this again” he sighs disappointed because he wishes she wouldn’t put herself down. “This is exactly why I need to show your body some love”

 

“I’m not talking about this anymore” she decides.

 

Scott laughs at her demand, “kay babe but I’ll persuade you, I’m good at that”

 

“Also, your insta story was cute, were those your pyjamas?”

 

“Sure were” she laughs, “that heart was just for you”

 

“Well I’d damn hope so” he says seriously, “that was a beautiful looking sunset eh?”

 

“Oh my, wasn’t it just? The colours all blending together and that paired with the view we had was simply stunning” she goes on excitedly.

 

Scott smiles and listens to her get giddy over the sunset in France because her voice goes that little bit higher and when you watch her, her smile grows and radiates joy that Scott admires.

 

“I’d love to go back again with you” she admits.

 

He smiles because any holiday and alone time with Tessa sounds amazing “I’d love to bang you during the sunset”.

 

Tessa laughs along with him “Oh Scott”

 

“No really, I’d bang you into that sunset”

 

There’s a long pause where Scott has to hold himself together to not give his game away at his own joke. Well half joke. And then Tessa breaks the silence with her loud laugh at his words.

 

“Omg Scott” she breaths out still laughing, “I’m actually crying”.

 

“Need a moment?”

 

Tessa takes a deep breath controlling her laughter. “You are such a horny bastard. Besides there’s time for that later” she says wryly and Scott audibly gulps.

 

An hour later.

 

“Oh god Scott I have to go plane’s boarding” she says in a rush while standing up from her seat.

 

“Yes! Okay safe flight baby, I’ll see you in the airport, I love you”

 

She hums agreeing a little distracted as she’s taking her luggage and following Jordan and her mum.

 

“Yeah, I love you, see you soon Scott”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn’t a very lonchalter or as long as the last couple 
> 
> BUT 
> 
> Some real kinky shit coming your way people #reunion


	9. Audrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you everyone who liked and commented on this fic cause I don’t know how I got to 9 chapters of this. It was meant to be a one shot

Scott stood fidgeting, eyes fixated on the arrivals board. He’s been here for 45 minutes at least. In that time he has been to the toilet 3 times, ordered a large Americano from Starbucks and checked his phone for texts from Tessa at least every 10 seconds. He’s even thought about going home to change even though he dressed up nicer than usual for Tessa. Put on a nice black form fitting shirt with some semi skinny jeans so they don’t bag round the ankles (Tessa got him those) and some trainers.

He’s panicking and he’s not entirely sure why. He’s not proposing or anything and it’s only been 17 days (an eternity). He just missed her too much and can’t wait for to walk her through that gate looking jet lagged and beautiful.

In an attempt to calm himself down he’s gone to staring at his shoes and the floor like they are even vaguely interesting.

***

Tessa knows Scott is waiting for her and with the knowledge she goes to the toilet but only to check her hair. She has to at least look presentable.

When she steps out the gate, she’s ready to lock eyes with a pair of beautiful hazel ones but to her dismay she doesn’t see any. She almost doesn’t see him but she can recognise the outfit. She knows those jeans and that it’s Scott in those jeans because when he tried them on she may have stared a little too long and delayed him from getting changed.

He has no awareness to his surrounding and the people filing out of the arrivals gate and she picks up her pace, speed walking past her mum and Jordan to land in front of Scott.

***

When he looks back up again to check the board, he feels hands either side of his face and there are unforgettable green eyes gazing at him.

She’s home.

He pulls her into a hug with such suddenness and force that he lifts her off the ground. His head is deeply buried in her neck just inhaling her smell and listening to her giggles while she drops her head and runs her hands through his hair soothingly.

“I missed you” she whispers into his shoulder.

They’re aware they have a vice grip on each other and that Jordan and Kate are staring right at the interaction, probably filming it too.

He does a little spin with her in his arms and her giggles are right in his ear. He drops a kiss to her neck and then jaw before pulling himself away to look at her completely. She’s in her “airport outfit”.

“Hi” he whispers.

She smiles brightly at him, “hi”

And then he kisses her. Grabs her hips in his hands and fully kisses her. Out of habit Tessa leans into it and hangs her arms over his shoulders. His mouth covers hers and it’s an all encompassing kiss, full of emotion, passion, urgency and lots of tongue.

They part in what seems like a lifetime for time is frozen in their little bubble. The stay in their position and have blinding smiles plastered onto their faces for this is what they have been missing for the last 17 days. This is the type of intimacy Scott has missed.

Taking pity on the airport and her family Tessa smiles shyly and turns around while Scott slings one arm around her shoulder letting Kate and Jordan know it’s safe to approach.

Jordan gives her sister a knowing smile and just smirks and turns to Scott when Tessa blushes.

“God I could go for a coffee” Jordan complains.

“Ugh yes Jo, that’s a good idea” Tessa nods ferociously, agreeing.

“Oh well there’s a Starbucks” Scott begins to inform them, looking behind him and pointing.

“Scott” Tessa interrupts him in a sweet tone that implies she wants something.

“Yeah?” He looks down at her.

“Would you take us to Tim’s please?”

Jordan groans a “yes please” and Kate even smiles pleased with the idea. In France there is no local Tim Horton’s so they have been missing out.

“Yeah sure” and he smiles kindly at Kate.

Tessa gives a shit eating grin and encircles Scott’s waist to hug him quickly. That alone has his heart soaring.

Kate and Jordan go on ahead while Scott takes Tessa’s luggage from her and places a lingering kiss on her forehead.

“I’m so glad you’re back”

***

Jordan and Kate get dropped off at their respective homes (after a Tim Hortons visit) while Scott is still driving them back to Tessa’s apartment.

The music plays softly and Scott hums along while Tessa gazes out the window finding comfort in their hand locked together over the central console.

When Tessa is finally standing in the hallway of her home she stops to take a breath. Scott has her suitcases which he is currently dragging through the door but as he manages to dump them at the door he makes his way to Tessa spinning her into him, backing her against her wall and kissing her with such force her breath catches.

“Mmm Scott” she moans, “we can’t, I really can’t” she struggles to protest.

Scott ignores her and attacks the skin behind her ear, nipping at it so she makes a guttural moan and once he’s satisfied he’ll leave his mark, he works his way down her neck slowly, lingering a little until he’s at her collarbone where he sucks and bites more marks into her now tanned skin. In a very funny way he doesn’t like the fact that the tan will make it easier to cover her lovebites because on her beautifully porcelain skin they stand out like paint splashed on a blank canvas and he fucking loves it. He loves that she wears his mark on her skin and that it’s visible to everyone else even underneath the makeup.

“Scott please” and he temporarily stops.

“Is that what you really want Tessa” he drags out the really and her name while eyeing her appreciatively and his hand travels down her body. “Do you want me to stop?” And his hand cups her pussy tightly that she squeaks.

“No”

“Thought so” he murmurs huskily and grabs her thighs indicating for her to jump which is how she ends up wrapped around his waist, hovering over his hard on.

“You’re mine now” he says content.

“Always” she whispers and gently bites his earlobe as he’s palming her ass.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard and so good that you’ll never want to go on holiday without me again” he growls and her pussy clenches at the promise.

For a split second Tessa feels like she’s floating and then she’s landed on something bouncy - the bed.

Scott is already crawling on top of her and looking at her with his eyes so dark she might combust.

She pulls him down for a kiss and they’re so caught up in each other they could’ve been like that for 10 minutes of an hour. But they have all night so it doesn’t matter to them.

“You’ve been teasing me Tessa. For 17 days straight”

“I have?” She asks innocently.

He smirks at her and goes along her chest undoing every button, “so those swimsuits weren’t for me then?”

Her reply takes longer than Scott is willing to wait and the rest of her shirt is ripped off Instead.

“Scott” She’s frankly offended he would to that to her nice clothes.

“I asked you a question”

“Yes those swimsuits were for you, they’ll never be for anyone else” she exclaims and he smiles lovingly at her.

“Good” and his devilish smirk returns. “But that still doesn’t excuse you for putting me on edge”

“Wha”

Tessa’s leggings are swiftly taken from her and left in a heap and Scott’s fingers ghost over her underwear.

“But because I’m too nice and we’re both suffering from the lack of physical contact I’m not going to deny us any longer”

Scott finds Tessa’s eyes and when she looks up from under her eyelashes the view is painfully sinful. Scott is pulling off her pants at an excruciatingly slow pace, making direct eye contact with her the whole time and the smile on his face should be illegal. Tessa is already having to clutch the sheets in anticipation and it hasn’t even started yet.

“Always wet for me” he mumbles still working her underwear down over her knees. After being pulled off entirely he stuffs them in his pocket and she wonders if she’ll see them anytime soon.

He spreads her legs by pushing her thighs back and displaying her fully open to him. “I’ve been waiting too long to do this” and then he has his mouth on her clit and he lets her legs fall onto his shoulders.

Scott loves to eat Tessa out and Tessa loves the feeling. Mostly because Scott’s mouth can do insane things to her body but also because it means she doesn’t have to do anything at all.

Scott’s tongue works it’s way up and down her folds and Tessa moans and squirms o the bed at the feeling.

“Fuck Scott, so good”

He knows what she likes so it’s not surprise that by his mouth alone he can succumb her to being a writhing mess. He rests his chin on her pelvis and because she doesn’t want him to stop she shots her eyes open to meet his.

“Don’t cum baby”

“What?” She cries.

“I said you’re not allowed to cum. Not until I say you can” he says with command in his voice.

Tessa let’s her head fall back in frustration and groans.

“Bad girls get punishments Tessa” he pauses, “this is yours”.

Fucking orgasm denial. She’s fuming but she knows better than to argue because then her release will be taken even further away from her.

“I understand”

“Mmmmm”

Scott goes back to her clit, sucking it and pulling it in a way that makes her scream and arch her back that Scott has to trap her waist under his arm.

“Stop squirming” but she can’t help it.

His coats a finger in her wetness and then slides it in, the sensation too much but also not enough for Tessa to cum. But then he adds another and maintains a steady pace at which her pumps his fingers.

Tessa wants permission. She needs it.

“Scott” she whimpers. “I can’t hold it, I need to cum, please let me” she begs her voice a needy whine.

“Hold it baby” and she thinks he’s asking too much of her. “You don’t want a spanking now do you?”

She shakes her head furiously but then he can’t see that, “no”

He continues to punish her by denying her orgasm and she has to force herself to not cum right there.

Tess begins to writhe against the sheets and Scott can feel the pull on his arm.

“You want to cum?”

She whimpers a “yes”

“Come for me Tessa” and she doesn’t need to be told again and she unclenches her stomach muscles and her orgasm hits fast that her eyes roll back into her head and her whole body goes slack and it’s just Scott lapping her up with a tight grip on her. He continues to eat her out of her orgasm and he kisses her lightly all the way down both her thighs before getting a cloth to clean up the mess and his face.

Tessa has a lazy smile, still in her post orgasm haze and she extends her arms to cup his face and leans up to kiss him before getting her pyjamas on and grabbing her laptop from her travel bag.

She settles into the duvet, looking to load up Roman Holiday because “I haven’t seen this one in forever Scott” while he dances from the bathroom into the bedroom and back.

By the time he climbs into bed the movie is ready to go and Tessa snuggles into his lap resting her head on his chest in their sitting position against the headboard and his arms hang over her hips and legs.

“Tess what are we watching?” He asks pretty much already knowing the answer anyway.

“You promised me Audrey” she smiles cheekily

“We always watch Audrey” he moans and she shoots him a glare that gets her message across

He hold up a hand in peace, “Okay Audrey it is” and she smiles cheekily at him as he laughs, happy to give her what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here we are! The final chapter and it was a ride (bless you T for giving us content)! 
> 
> I almost want to do some kind of regular serie on the background of Tessa Instagram posts because this was fun. 
> 
> Anyway so I made it. I finished my first series and it will probably be the only one because I doubt the other 2 will ever be completed - oops :)


End file.
